1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power electronics and power management, and more particularly to a modulator circuit with both linear and non-linear control for providing improved response to fast transients.
2. Description of the Related Art
The load current of a modern central processing unit (CPU) is highly dynamic and changes very quickly from low to high and from high to low. A CPU current transient may occur within 1 microsecond (μs), for example, which is less than the typical switching period of conventional voltage regulators. It is desired to provide a DC-DC power regulator with a control loop that has sufficient response time to fast load transitions whenever they occur. In certain configurations, the compensation network has to be designed to provide relatively aggressive response to turn on all phases for some applications, like low voltage deviation applications. It is desired to compensate for the relatively slow response of the compensation network or otherwise to relax the compensation networks having aggressive response.